User talk:Lilyflower4ever234
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Stephanie the Hedgehog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Saren the Dark Lynx (talk) 23:20, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Are you new? Hello!!! I am classicspace101 the local sunbro, are you new here cause if you are welcome I hope we can interact with each other in the near future!!! Praise the sun. -classicspace101 About the categories Hi, came to deliver a message. We see that you are trying to help the wiki by adding in categories, but the problem is that we only use plural words in the categories. If you really want to help out, it would be nice if you added in Females and not Female, as the admins and moderators have already taken forever in clearing up the pages from singular category names. Thank you. [[User:DeathstroketheHedgehog|''The]] [[User_Talk:DeathstroketheHedgehog|Mobian]] [[User_Blog:DeathstroketheHedgehog|Mercenary]] 18:06, November 26, 2017 (UTC) This is a second message in case you didn't get it the first time. Please categorize things as 'females' with an 'S', not 'female. Thank you. [[User:DeathstroketheHedgehog|The]] [[User_Talk:DeathstroketheHedgehog|Mobian]] [[User_Blog:DeathstroketheHedgehog|Mercenary''']] 18:18, November 26, 2017 (UTC) ACKNOWLEDGE YOUR PROFILE MESSAGES IMMEDIATELY Please read above. Trisell Chronos 18:28, November 26, 2017 (UTC) I am extremely confused as to why I was banned for this. If you take a look at SFCW content>characters>female you will notice that there are literally only nine characters listed. That's because the "Female" button leads to the "Female" category. I don't think someone would find it pleasant to click on the link for the main Female page to look for their character who they put in the "Females" category and only find nine characters that aren't theirs there. As to where someone actually wanted to find the "Females" category, they would have to go to a character's page which has the category "Females" listed onto it and click that category. The same thing has happened with males. I suggest you would make it so the central "Female" and "Male" links lead back to the "Females" and "Males" categories if you don't want anyone to use the "Female" and "Male" categories. Lilyflower4ever234 (talk) 19:03, November 26, 2017 (UTC) We banned you because you were ignoring the warnings and I personally had to correct your mistakes. As for the categories themselves, we already are putting in a system where male or female (or any singular form of a plural-use category) gets redirected to the plural, and we are also implimenting a cateogry rule system available to people so they know how to structure their categories. Singularization is not an allowed category. It is redundant and unnecessary. The same applies to someone who makes "Heroic Characters" and "Heroes" as categories on the same page. Only one of those is needed. We are trying to clean up our categories. Duplicates are just messy and unprofessional. As Deathstroke said, we appreciate that you were trying to help with the categories, but next time you need to consult the Admins before you start going on a massive page-edit trip on the wiki, especially if you aren't aware of how we run things. Quick Note: The ban is only a day long. We only resorted to it because you were either ignoring or somehow didn't see our warnings to stop your activity. It'll lift by tomorrow. You're not in trouble exactly, it was just so that we could get you to slow down and actually check your messgaes first. Trisell Chronos 19:16, November 26, 2017 (UTC) Oh. I'm sorry, I haven't really known how to use the talk page until now, so... Lilyflower4ever234 (talk) 19:18, November 26, 2017 (UTC) It's fine. I just assumed you were just going page to page and didn't notice the wiki activity page. You don't have a strike or anything like that on your profile. Just keep in mind to check the activity page in the future and your messages so there aren't any misunderstandings in the future. Trisell Chronos 19:19, November 26, 2017 (UTC) As we're on to better things Hi, I just wanted to give a more warm greeting now that the day-long ban is over. I'd hate to leave you with the impression you aren't welcome here or thinking there are any hard feelings. Just here to say it's nice to meet you and if there's anything you've posted or plan to post in the group, I'd be happy to check out your stuff. Trisell Chronos 08:49, November 28, 2017 (UTC)